


These Wounds Won't Heal

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat established relationship? Run in with a revenant, feelings ensue. Like, ouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Wounds Won't Heal

     Dolls grabbed Wynonna by her fringe-dangled leather armor and pulled her off the demon-- thrusting Peacemaker in her hand and steadying her. 

    "Make your peace," her lips pursed, she pulled the trigger and turned away from the open pit of hell. 

    "What the hell was that? Are you crazy or just stupid?" He made note of her hands; knuckles smattered with rust-color blood stains he could only pray wasn't hers.

   "You knew what you were getting, okay?" Shoving past him roughly, she climbed back into the suv as he walked around to drive.

   She saw the tick in his jaw, the worry in his face even with his eyes set forward over the steering wheel.

    _Crap_.

    The dusk drive back to Homestead was silent, especially silent as Wynonna fiddled between radio stations until Dolls clicked it off. 

    "Dolls- look-"

     "That's not okay, anymore, Wynonna. Its- its not. I know we said that _we_ wouldn't affect the job, and the job wouldn't affect _us_ , but," he finally turned to look at her, and saw her exhale a deep breath. "What went on back there?"

     "Nothing." She curled her fingers against her mouth, leaning against the car door interior as an armrest.

    "Oh, so you always punish Revenants and haveta be reminded to kill them? And you're not- you're not- I didn't mean to call you crazy. But that was _too_ much risk. More than I'm okay with. You have an open shot at a Revenant, you don't blow that giving him extra time to overpower. You could've been hurt." The concern in his voice bit at her- another reminder of bad feelings. The bad feelings that reminded her that no matter how much she loved Dolls, or he loved her, things might never be easy and she might always be hard. She questioned if it would be better, for both of them, to end the whole thing right here, free him of having to worry about her. But she knew that wasn't how people worked-

    She realized she'd reached over the aisle of the suv, his hand covered hers in his lap.

    "He said it was my fault- if i hadn't- shot Daddy, the curse would've been over for all of us." They pulled up at the Homestead finally, neither making a move to get out. "That Bobo and Daddy had worked it all out and I killed him and doomed my sisters and all the Revenants. And myself." She crawled across the car ungracefully into his lap, wedging herself between his torso and the steering wheel. 

      Dolls thought for a moment, idly stroking her palms, comforted by the warmth of her, even if this position was decidedly cramped.

    "So what, you wanna give every Revenant the chance to kill you to make up for that? I'll put that gun in your hand every time, Earp, as long as it takes." When he looked up at her, she looked down at their hands. "No deals with demons, no more curse. You'll be the last Earp heir, Wynonna. How does that feel?"

     "Shit. If i knew you were gonna go all supportive lover's monologue on me I would've had a breakdown like, forever ago." She smiled slow, still feeling like he didn't get the whole picture of loving her. Like somehow if she could just draw him a diagram, all the facts, he'd get it and he'd understand and then he'd be gone, because who wouldn't be gone? 

     He brought her in even closer, to kiss her, to ground her to something stable. He thought about joking about paperwork if she died, but it felt grim, and grave, and empty, and not at all what he wanted to say. 

    "I love you, Wynonna." Crossing his fingers across her back, leather squeaked with adjustment. 

    "That's not gonna fix me, Dolls." Her voice was quiet, and sorry, sure she was pushing him off a cliff, straight to the Marshalls' Reassignment Hotline.

    "It doesn't have to." He pressed his lips to her temple, letting her lean against him. "I promise, it doesn't have to."

 


End file.
